Courage
by InuYasha-Ranma
Summary: Gotta gain the courage to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So hey. Sorry for the no update on my other 2 stories. :'( . I got inspired to write this after I played a bit of Skyward Sword and before 'something happens, something else happens' . Just in case no one played it yet... XD)**

DISCLAIMER: Do. Not. Own. Zelda. Wish. I. Did. Thought. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Link, before you go, I need to tell you something." Link turned to his right to face Zelda.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Link, I lo-love you." Zelda bowed her head. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Link stood there, surprised. It's not that he didn't feel the same way, it's just that he didn't know how to respond. All these years they've played the 'it's obvious we like each other, but not going to do anything about it' game. Zelda lifted her head back up and took a breath.

"I'm sorry Link. I shouldn't have put you on the spot. I-I'll go now." She stood there for a second longer, waiting for a response. When Link didn't say anything, her eyes filled with pain. Link saw the quick change in her eyes and automatically felt guilty. Why couldn't he move? Or do anything? She turned around and started to walk away. One, two, three, four steps she took.

Link shook his head. He snapped out of his daze and chased after her. By this time, she was almost at her house. Link kept running until he finally caught up with her. When he was in arms distance away, he grabbed her hand and spun her around. Now, her eyes showed wonder and surprise. Link smiled then leaned in towards her. He touched his lips with hers. They seemed to stand there for hours, not a care in the world. When they parted, Zelda had as big as a goofy smile plastered on her face as Link did.

Link pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. He took a breath and brought in all his courage. This was harder then fighting Gannon. Harder then going through temples and fighting off many monsters. The hardest thing he had to encounter in his whole life. Opening himself up to someone else, someone he loves. These words took everything he had inside himself.

"I love you too, Zelda."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Like it? Dislike it? R&R pleeaase. Just a short little thiiing. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I said that it was a once shot, but I wanted to write another XD. I'm not sure how good this story is, but go on.. read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, but if someone wants to get it for me for Christmas.. **

* * *

><p>It's been about three weeks. Three weeks since mine and Zelda's 'adventure', three weeks since I confessed my love to her and three weeks since she jumped in my arms repeating, 'I feel the same way, Link!'. My cheeks still heat up just thinking about it. So far, in these past three weeks, I've been happy. Well, beside's one bump in the road.<p>

"Zelda! How I love you! Please, will you go out with me?"

"Ugh! No Groose! For the millionth time, I will NOT go out with you!" I looked down the hill and was Groose trying to subdue Zelda, once again. Zelda sighed and looked up. When she saw me, she waved and smiled. I returned the gesture, but then she stopped immediately when Groose put his arm around her waist. She used the hand she waved at me with and slapped him on the cheek.

"OUCH!" Yelled Groose. He released Zelda and touched his cheek. He glared at her and took a step towards her. Zelda took a step back, but Groose grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. By this time, I was halfway down the hill. When I was within one meter of them, Groose began her shake her violently.

"Don't you hit me again or I swear next ti-" I jumped in the middle of the two and separated them. Zelda looked relieved while Groose just looked mire angry.

"Don't touch her." I glared at him. He looked at me and laughed.

"Ooo, what are you going to do?" He asked, "Punch me?" I shook my head and walked towards him. I raised my hand, put it behind and pressed into his skin. He fell onto the ground. I turned around and smiled at Zelda.

"What the-" She walked up to him, "He's unconscious." She stood beside me, "How'd you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I learned it in Faron Woods." I replied. She giggled.

"You have to teach it to me." I nodded my head and interlocked my fingers with hers. She looked down at her hands, then at my eyes and smiled. We walked to the edge of Skyloft, sat down, and enjoyed the view of the clouds. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her back on my chest. I kissed her head then looked back at the clouds, enjoying the company of the girl I love.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Pleeaassee! 3 I'd wuve you forever... That's kinda weird... <strong>


End file.
